This invention relates to a remote ordering system for a restaurant drive-through lane.
The drive-through lanes in many restaurants have added a very beneficial feature for both the consumer and the proprietor. The drive-through allows the proprietor to remain open longer, while the restaurant is being cleaned for the next day. The drive-through also allows more efficient handling of customers with a reduction in staff count.
The customer gets the benefit of staying in his or her vehicle while being serviced. This is especially important to young families and to those with mobility problems, such as the aged or infirm.
Drive-through lanes have been around for quite some time. However, in the typical drive-through lane, a customer places an order by speaking into a microphone to a an attendant. The quality of these microphones is generally poor, resulting in miscommunication and errors in the order. By the time the customer finds out about the error, he has already waited in line several minutes and must then wait several more minutes for a correct order to be filled. This results in the loss of customer goodwill.
A problem with previous drive-through ordering systems that do not use a microphone is that they require the customer to lean out of the vehicle to press a button on a menu or use a touch screen. This is awkward if not impossible for some people, such as very obese people. Also, this exposes the customer to rain, snow, etc. while the order is being placed. Generally speaking, there is no feedback as to the type, quantity, or total price of items ordered, and no capability to back up to correct an incorrectly-entered item.
There is a need for a remote ordering system for a drive-through lane that addresses the above problems. Additionally, the system should provide a completely transportable, hand-held remote device that can be assigned to customers who order frequently from the restaurant. Optimally, the device will have a customer identification which is transmitted with each order so that the restaurant can perform statistical analysis.
This application also relates to the use of a remote ordering device by wait staff within a restaurant, to place orders, determine the status of orders, and allow the customer to pay the bill either by cash or credit card.
This application also relates to a generalized remote ordering device for customer use inside or outside a facility such as a restaurant, auto repair facility, retail store, grocery store, airport, or other service facility. The remote ordering device is a handheld device that allows the customer to order products or services and access information.
There is a need for a hand held remote device on which a server in a restaurant enters each customer""s food and beverage order and then electronically sends the information directly to the kitchen without the server having to personally take the order. Each server could handle additional tables more efficiently, increasing their income, and saving the restaurant staff salaries. The device can also have a credit card reader and signature xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d for the customer to complete the transaction at the table without having to wait in line at the cash register, or for the waitress to return with a credit slip to sign.
There is also a need for a generalized remote ordering device for customer use inside or outside a facility such as a restaurant, auto repair facility, retail store, grocery store, airport, or other service facility. The remote ordering device is a handheld device that allows the customer to order and pay for products or services and access information.
A generalized remote ordering apparatus for customer and employee use within a restaurant, auto repair facility, retail store, grocery store, airport, or other service facility, to place orders, determine the status of orders, access information, and allow the customer to pay the bill either by cash or credit card, comprising:
(a) an input device having a keypad, a credit/debit card reader, a power source, a first processor, and a transmitter; and
(b) an ordering station having a wireless connection to said input device, said ordering station having a receiver tuned to said transmitter, a second processor adapted to decode information received from said transmitter through said receiver and produce decoded information, a display adapted to display said decoded information, a second memory adapted to store item numbers and prices, and a communications link to a point-of-sale system.
A principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it allows the customer to order items from a menu in a service facility without the necessity to speak to an attendant. This results in more accurate orders.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the server can immediately send the orders to the kitchen without having to personally deliver them. They can spend more productive time serving patrons, handle more tables, and thus save labor expenses.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the orders are received faster, and the server can be notified of completed orders as soon as they are prepared in the kitchen. Food will not get cool waiting for servers to pick it up.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the individual orders will be automatically entered on the restaurant computer system, to be used in inventory management, internal control, and marketing as desired. If the patron wishes to pay cash, or does not want to use a credit card, the order will be identified electronically at the check out register. If the restaurant wishes to have all patrons come to the check out register for control, the credit card slip and bill could already be completed saving time at the register. The tables that have prepaid could be identified at the check out register.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that customers who are in a hurry can complete the credit card payment when the food is ordered, and not have to wait for the server to give them the bill. They could leave when they are finished eating.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that kitchen staff could always read the order, because no handwriting is involved.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the server""s orders and tips could be constantly recorded automatically, even if charged at the table.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that each server could have their own ordering device, for easy identification in the kitchen or for personal notes in the jacket.
The above objects and advantages would be equally applicable for use by a customer at a service facility such as a restaurant, auto repair facility, retail store, grocery store, airport, etc.
The generalized remote ordering apparatus may also be used by the service facility to allow the customer to select a predetermined order and then enter it remotely. For example, the service facility may post an order code on a World Wide Web page that is correlated to a particular predetermined order. After accessing the Web page, the customer enters the order code into the input device and, while at the service facility, transmits the order code to the ordering station. The service facility may provide a menu of various order codes for standard orders for all customers. Alternatively, the customer""s identification may be verified before providing an order code. The service facility may also require the customer to enter a credit card number before providing the order code.